Fredbear's Family Diner
:Were you looking for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza or Fazbear's Fright? Fredbear's Family Diner = , often abbreviated simply to "FFD", is the name of the fictional location that is mentioned in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 and (possibly) makes an appearance in both Five Nights at Freddy's 3 and Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Fredbear's is a family diner, reminiscent of ShowBiz Pizza Place and Chuck E. Cheese's, in that Fredbear's Family Diner provides entertainment via singing and dancing animatronic mascots. There are likely only two animatronics in the restaurant, possibly the springlock suits mentioned by Phone Guy. The primary mascot of Fredbear's Family Diner is Fredbear himself, accompanied by another animatronic who appears to be Spring Bonnie. The two characters are most likely the earliest incarnation of Freddy Fazbear and Bonnie as both having golden colors. History Not much is currently known about Fredbear's Family Diner, although it is possible to be the setting of the Bite of '87. According to the Phone Guy in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, the restaurant was named "Fredbear's Family Diner", presumably a local family restaurant, before closing under mysterious circumstances. By the time the events of the second game occur, the original restaurant and owner have been gone for years. In Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Fredbear's Diner (possibly) makes an appearance in the Stage01 minigame. It contains a single stage with what appears to be the Springlock suits, mentioned in Phone Guy's calls from the third game. Finally, in Five Nights at Freddy's 4, the player sees what is commonly believed to be the Bite of '87. Being one of the biggest secrets in the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise solved, it is apparent the crying child was the victim and Fredbear caused the bite. Known animatronics Although very little is known about them, there are only two animatronics from the diner. Each of them are very similar to their counterpart Freddy and Bonnie from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza but with golden colors. Neither of these are confirmed to be the Golden Freddy and Springtrap from the previous games, but until further evidence is brought to light, this is the most likely conclusion. Fredbear Fredbear is possibly an early model of Freddy Fazbear and the vocal leader of Fredbear's Family Diner. He is a golden-colored bear animatronic wearing a purple top hat and bow-tie, and two black buttons on his chest. He has gray "metallic" eyes, thicker arms and legs, a squarish brown nose, smaller brown pupils, round ears, and a very circular-shaped stomach with yellowish shades. While his wide, toothy mouth's style being similar to that of Chica's old model from Five Nights at Freddy's 2, he is capable of moving his mouth up and down while singing. Like Freddy, he carries a microphone with his right hand. He seems to be taller than Spring Bonnie. He is responsible for causing the Bite of '87 incident when the four older kids shoved the crying child into his mouth, causing the mouth to malfunction and crunch shut into the victim's frontal lobe. Interestingly, Fredbear is the only animatronic of the diner that was never discovered and reused for the horror attraction in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. It was technically unknown what happened to his suit after years when the diner shuts down, but it was assumed that his suit could be, perhaps, entirely lost. It is speculated by some that Golden Freddy and Fredbear are one of the same. This is backed up by both animatronics being a suit with some wires/endoskeleton pieces. Both also have a golden color and has a similar appearance to Freddy Fazbear himself. Some disagree, saying that Fredbear has a purple hat and bowtie having a different height and width as well as a different finger count, and has a different design to Freddy. Spring Bonnie Spring Bonnie is an early model of Bonnie and the back-up singer of Fredbear's Family Diner. He is a yellow/green rabbit animatronic being slightly shorter than Fredbear and wears a single black button on his chest. It is possible that Spring Bonnie wears a bowtie (as shown from the Spring Bonnie poster hallucination at CAM 02 and CAM 10 in the third game). His body structure is nearly identical to that of a human. He sports with three-jointed ears and a round, fluffy tail which is seen while he's on the left side of the stage from the Night 5 minigame. Unlike Bonnie, he doesn't seem to carry a guitar and that makes him a back-up singer rather than being a guitarist. In Five Nights at Freddy's 3 minigames, his suit was later used by Purple Guy to trick the ghost children from the end-of-night minigame after completing Night 5. Fortunately, Purple Guy never noticed that the rain-waters are dripping from the ceiling of the building to the spring locks, resulting in both the locks becoming loosened by moisture and his brutal death. Thirty years later after Purple Guy's gruesome death, the suit went into massive disrepair and was later known as "Springtrap". Springtrap was later discovered and used for Fazbear's Fright until it was burned down overnight because of the faulty wiring in the building after completing Night 6. Theories/speculations Five Nights at Freddy's 2 From Party Room 4, some believe that the paper plate dolls of Freddy and Bonnie actually represents Fredbear and Spring Bonnie while the representation of BB's paper plate doll remains unknown, even though their colors are matched to Freddy and Bonnie. While it was unclear what BB's paper plate doll really represents, some even believe that it represents the odd-colored counterpart of BB as some speculated that it was BB's early design, although it was also unknown if BB's odd-colored incarnation appeared in Fredbear's Family Diner. Furthermore, some speculated that the "Take Cake to the Children" death minigame possibly takes place in the original Fredbear's Family Diner. Some theories also stated that Shadow/Purple Freddy and Shadow Bonnie were the souls of employees who died in springlock animatronics due to their "malfunction" from Fredbear's Family Diner. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 From CAM 04 where the picture of a gold-frosted Cupcake replacing Toy Bonnie's picture on rare occasions, it was speculated by some that this drawing hints the golden-colored Cupcake to appear in Fredbear's Family Diner as both the golden Cupcake, Fredbear, and Spring Bonnie having gold-like colors. However, it was unknown if the golden Cupcake really appear in the diner while Chica's golden counterpart never exists. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 In the minigames, the player gets to see what is possibly Fredbear's Family Diner as the possible sister location mentioned by Phone Guy in the third game in its full size for the first time. It appears to consist of many features possessed by a normal Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, such as a Show Stage/Backstage. The restaurant's animatronics consist of the Springlock suits mentioned by Phone Guy in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, which include Springtrap/Spring Bonnie and Golden Freddy/Fredbear. Trivia *Some speculate that the restaurant featured in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 can't be Fredbear's Family Diner, because in Five Night's at Freddy's 2, Phone Guy mentions Fredbear's Family Diner having been closed down for years by 1987. **According to some theories, however, despite the diner's permanent closure, it was possible that Fredbear's Family Diner was merged with Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in attempt to revive the diner. **According to other theories, The Bite of '87 does not take place in Fredbear's Family Diner, and rather takes place years before. *Like Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Fredbear's Family Diner is reminiscent of, and could have been inspired by, Chuck E. Cheese's, a real-life family entertainment center that also sells pizza, caters parties, and features an animatronic band of singing mascots. (Munch's Make-Believe Band). **It could also be a nod to ShowBiz Pizza Place, a similar restaurant that also had an animatronic band (the Rock-afire Explosion) which contained a guitar-playing bear named Billy Bob. *Fredbear's could quite possibly be the sister location mentioned in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, as it contains the springlock suits mentioned during Phone Guy's calls. **On Night 2 of Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Phone Guy says: "As always, remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." confirming that the Springlock animatronics are actually part of the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza franchise instead of Fredbear's Family Diner. **Although, the springlock suits could have originated from Fredbear's Family Diner, and then retrofitted with spring locks later on. *Purple Guy can be briefly seen in the Night 3 minigame, helping an employee into a Spring Bonnie suit, possibly implying that he works there, as evidenced by the badge on his chest. *It is, in theory, commonly considered that Golden Freddy is the same animatronic as Fredbear. Both seem to be spring-lock suit-like animatronics, and both have a gold color with white pinprick pupils. *The name "Fredbear" may be a nod to the development of Five Nights at Freddy's, as in the alpha and beta stages, and soon up until release, Freddy Fazbear was then called Freddybear. This can be seen in the game's internal code, as well as the kickstarter page for the very first game. *From the fifth teaser for Five Nights at Freddy's 4 featuring Nightmare Fredbear's hat and bowtie, while brightened, there was a text from the bottom right reads "Property of Fredbear's Family Diner". Though the diner's name is almost censored as "Fr - er". It was likely that Scott Cawthon just wanted to keep it a secret. *In the Halloween Edition, the restaurant has Halloween decorations such as bats, cobwebs and a more Halloween-themed coloring. *The music that plays during the Stage01 minigame in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 is Swan Lake Ballet by Tchaikovsky. |-|Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Golden_Freddy_Sprite.gif|Golden Freddy (or possibly Fredbear) in the "Stage01" minigame (click to animate). Springtrap_Sprite_Gif.gif|Spring Bonnie in the "Stage01" minigame (click to animate). Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Fredbeardineroutsidewall.png|Texture for the outside of the building. Door.png|The door from the restaurant. Lights.gif|The lights flashing multiple colors (click to animate). Show_Stage_FNaF4.png|Texture for the stage. Sparkly_Floor.png|Texture for the restaurant's floor. Table.png|The table. Minigame_Balloons.png|Couple of balloons. More_Balloons.png|Couple of balloons in similar position. Fredbearposter.png|A poster of Fredbear appearing in what is most likely Fredbear's Family Diner in the end-of-night sequences for Nights 3-5. Spring Freddy Chomping.gif|Fredbear as he appears in the minigames (click to animate). Spring Bonnie.gif|Spring Bonnie who also appears in the minigames (click to animate). Fredbear and Friends.gif|A television advertisement of "Fredbear & Friends", consisting of Fredbear, Foxy, Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy Fazbear. (click to animate). Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Locations